


It's not a wrong thing (so let's fall in love)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt of harassment, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Smut, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: In which Jongin has to be honest with himself when it comes to his feeling for Kyungsoo; when he says that he is as straight as a metal ruler.





	It's not a wrong thing (so let's fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sauer (Showert_ime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I tried my best to come up with a good story so I could give this proudly to you! ;; I hope this is enough to get by (I’m not a good writer, nor the best writer in the whole world ;;) I was planning to write your 2nd prompt about ABO!au (because I’m a sucker for ABO ;;) but I couldn’t seem to finish it without turning it into a super dark angst and a heavy story (please tell me if you want me to finish that prompt for you, though you might have to wait for so long until it would finally be done ;;), and I planned to combine these two prompts but it didn’t work out, so I settled with this as my choice! I’m so, so sorry if this is nowhere near what you imagined but please do let me know whether you like or hate it! I would accept everything (and cry in the corner afterwards, hehe not really) Anyway, I reaaaaaally hope you could enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for such amazing prompts and sorry if it’s bad ;; Also, thanks for the mods for hosting such a great exchange (this is my first time joining an exchange though ;;) and especially to the one special mod (my dear ‘ate’ who doesn’t like to be called ‘ate’ —you know who you are-- I love you so much)! Enjoy this little writing of mine, everyone! ^^

“Hey, Jongin!”

Jongin glances back through his shoulder at the call of his name, his hand rearranging his sling bag at the same time. He smiles upon seeing his close friend skipping closer to him, trying to slip in between the crowded students walking in the hallway.

“Hey, Baekhyun.” He welcomes him, listening to Baekhyun’s low grumbles of people with ‘ _smelly scent and sweaty skin, eww_ ’.

Baekhyun regains himself back, before he slings an arm around Jongin’s shoulder to drag him away from the mass of humans.

“Do you have some time today? I’ve got a friend, an old friend actually; I would like to introduce him to you. He is cool and all, I’m sure you would warm up to him immediately.” Baekhyun says, way too quickly for Jongin’s kind of slow brain to catch but he manages to hear the words of ‘friend’, ‘introduce’, and ‘cool’.

“Sure. Your friend?” Jongin blinks, staring at Baekhyun’s head nodding before the guy’s lips curl up into a very wide smile.

“He was kind of… my first friend in my whole life? I mean, he was the first one who was brave enough to stand up for me when some kids toppled me over into the mud.”

The imagination flashes in Jongin’s head, with kid Baekhyun being dirty and messy and another faceless kid defending him. He lets out a soft laugh at the image, which causes Baekhyun to slap the back of his head slightly. Jongin grunts, playfully glaring at the other.

“That hurts, you know.” He murmurs softly. Baekhyun grins, squeezing his neck tighter.

“You are going to like my friend. He is cool and friendly. Sure, he could pass the look of some underground boss, but he is a softie so you shouldn’t worry about anything.”

Jongin furrows his eyebrows at him. “And why do you think I would be worried?”

Baekhyun gives him a lopsided grin. “Because you are such a worry wart.”

“I’m not.” Jongin defends himself. What kind of friend he has here?

Well, a one of a kind friend, since Baekhyun snorts at his answer.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on.” Baekhyun pulls onto his ear while dragging him away from the crowded hallway. Jongin follows after him with a groan.

 

 

***

 

 

He met Baekhyun for the first time in the second semester when he had to group with another person for a quick assignment. Jongin had almost panicked (well, not really) when he looked around and found everyone was paired already.

A miracle (or Jongin would call hell in nowadays) fell upon him when Baekhyun came tapping him on his shoulder to grab his attention. Jongin swore he heard some singing of angels when Baekhyun came to sit by his side and asked to pair with him. Jongin couldn’t thank him enough for letting him pair with him and Baekhyun, with a smirk on his lips, asked for a cup of coffee as his thank you.

And that was how Jongin befriended him. Baekhyun was and is the only person who he thinks is cool and has no problem like the others. Sure, Baekhyun has his time in being bitchy and whiny, but he is always there whenever Jongin needs help (or even when Jongin doesn’t need his loud whining).

Now in his fourth semester, Jongin is on his way of meeting the famous friend that Baekhyun can’t stop mentioning about his kindness. What kind of person that can make Baekhyun, the talkative and picky person, to become even more talkative?

“I’m sure you will warm up to him quickly, Jongin! He is so cool and funny. Ah, there he is!” Baekhyun’s eyes light up and Jongin glances to the direction of where Baekhyun’s eyes are locked onto.

There stood a guy, not any taller than Baekhyun, fiddling with papers in his hand. Jongin can’t see his face yet, as the person is still doing what he is doing on the registration desk, his back facing them.

“Come on, Jongin!” Baekhyun leaves him alone to leap towards the struggling guy.

He sees as Baekhyun unceremoniously throws his arms around the guy’s shoulder. He can even hear Baekhyun’s laughter and the guy’s low voice begging to be released from the clingy grip.

Jongin walks closer to them right at the time when the guy finally releases himself from Baekhyun’s arms. Baekhyun has the tendency to clutch everything in his sight so it’s not something to be surprised of.

“Jongin! Let me introduce you to my best, best, best friend! Jongin, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, he is my new buddy Jongin.”

Jongin readies himself with a smile. He stands still politely to greet the guy but his smile falls off of his face the moment the guy spins fully to meet him.

Round and shining eyes meet his. Jongin feels like his breath is stuck in his lungs. What the hell is he feeling?

The guy smiles at him, eyes squeezing on the corners and lips curling up into some kind of a heart shape.

“Hello. I’m Kyungsoo. It’s very nice to finally meet you. Baekhyun talked way too many things about you and he couldn’t shut up even for a second.”

His voice. Shit. Jongin shudders, feeling his hands suddenly get clammy. What the hell? Why is he acting like this?

“H-Hi.” He finds himself stuttering while greeting the guy. Baekhyun sends him a narrowed stare and Jongin chooses to ignore it.

He goes to take the offered hand for a handshake and damn it, isn’t it one of the softest hands he has ever touched in his whole life.

The guy smiles brightly, as if not sensing his awkwardness and Jongin internally pats his own back for meeting an oblivious guy. What was his name again? Kyungsoo, isn’t it?

Baekhyun curls his arm around his friend’s neck, causing Jongin to feel his eyebrow twitches. He is not sure what is happening with him. He is being so damn weird right now.

“He is joining us here. Well, lucky boy here got accepted in the middle of the semester with his good record and smart brain.” Baekhyun explains, more towards Jongin, but he nudges his friend on his ribs.

Jongin hears the guy laughs and his voice is so soft and tender. It explodes in some imaginary of explosive rainbow colors against a white wall. Weird, yes. Jongin is so weird right now.

“And he is still homeless right now.” Baekhyun continues again, smirking to tease the guy. He gets a hit on his stomach from the guy though, and Jongin stifles a laugh at his pouting face.

“I might have to find a living place soon. Baekhyun, help me find a place? I don’t care where, just a comfortable place, please?” The Kyungsoo guy pleads, jutting a bit of his bottom lip out and shit, Jongin is screwed.

Baekhyun rubs his chin, thinking seriously (and Jongin has to admit that this is the first time he sees Baekhyun looking so serious). He hums distractedly, before his eyes land back to Jongin who is frozen on his spot. A smile slowly spreads on Baekhyun’s lips and Jongin starts to rewind what was the last thing they were talking about— oh no no no.

“Jongin is staying alone now!”

Fuck.

“What?” Jongin shrieks, his voice cracks in the middle. Baekhyun is too excited to even pay any attention at that.

“You are alone in your place, Jongin. Taemin had long moved out of the place so it’s empty, I suppose? Kyungsoo could stay with you and you guys could be roommates!”

Jongin parts his mouth, the word ‘no’ is already on the tip of his tongue, but the Kyungsoo guy glances at him, questioning but with the hint of hopefulness.

“I don’t know? I mean, if he doesn’t mind then...?” He whispers softly.

Then again, who is Jongin to refuse a pleading person? (Actually he gets lonely too for living alone.)

“Jongin won’t mind at all! He is so kind and perfect like that! Right, Jongin?” Baekhyun spins to him, smiling, but his eyes bore holes into him as if saying “ _you say no and you are dead_ ” indirectly. Jongin can’t help but to nod his head.

“S-Sure.”

Baekhyun claps his hands in excitement. “Nice! So, let’s talk about this over lunch. I’m hungry and it’s going to be my treat!” He walks away, expecting the two to follow right after him.

The Kyungsoo guy offers him a smile. “I’m sorry about Baekhyun. He can be very forceful. You don’t have to say yes though; I could just find a place for myself.” He mutters softly, head tilted aside and his locks hang like a curtain, looking so soft and calling for Jongin to card his fingers through them. Jongin gulps dryly, pushing the thought away.

“No, it’s... it’s alright. I have been living alone for quite a long time after my previous roommate moved out. You could stay with me. I don’t mind at all.”

Kyungsoo smiles at him. “Thank you so much, Jongin. I hope we can be good friends because Baekhyun had talked so many good things about you.” He whispers softly before walking to follow after Baekhyun.

“Why are you guys being so slow?” Baekhyun nags loudly and Kyungsoo laughs, skipping towards him.

Jongin stays behind, watching as Baekhyun tackles Kyungsoo around his shoulder to pull him closer.

Seriously, did Jongin just accept to a condition where Baekhyun’s best friend will be living with him soon and will change his entire life?

Jongin frowns. What’s the problem with it? He is being so weird. He acts so weird. It’s just Baekhyun’s friend. He is just a potential new friend.

Why is he acting like... like he is... _attracted_ to him?

What the fuck. Jongin waves the thought away. What the hell, he is straight. Sure, he befriends gay people (Baekhyun is one) but that doesn’t mean that he himself is gay.

Yeah, he is not gay. Not gay. He is perfectly straight and not gay. Especially not for Kyungsoo.

 

 

***

 

 

During lunch, all Baekhyun can talk is about Kyungsoo. He can’t shut his mouth about it, as if Kyungsoo is the love of his life and all. He practically sprouts out every single thing he knows about Kyungsoo to a listening Jongin (who internally happy to know so many things about the new guy).

“Baekhyun, you can just shut up by now,” Kyungsoo laughs, pinching a good amount of skin of Baekhyun’s cheek to remind him. Kyungsoo is so friendly, he doesn’t even defend himself when Baekhyun told the story of finding him eating a portion of his birthday cake a few years ago and he doesn’t even get mad when Baekhyun is so openly dissing him. He just nods his head like a proud mom.

“Jongin needs to know everything! He is going to be your roommate and he needs to know your good and bad habit, Kyungsoo!”

The mention of it makes Jongin remembers about the plan of suddenly getting a new roommate. He almost forgets about it if not for Baekhyun sprouting about how they are going to move all of Kyungsoo’s things into his medium sized apartment.

“You are going to be in charge of heavy things, Jongin. You should put use of that abs of yourself. I will be the one in command and Chanyeol will be the one joining your squad.” Baekhyun blabbers, moving his fingers while talking.

A deep voice comes into their booth, “I heard my name?”

Baekhyun looks up. “Chanyeol!” And there goes the appropriate lunch time because Baekhyun starts sucking face with his boyfriend. Jongin grimaces at the excessive amount of public display affection. Can’t those two like... take this to some other places that are more private then doing it in an open booth of a public lunch spot?

Jongin shakes his head in disbelief, toning the noises of wet suckling from his focus. He draws his attention back to Kyungsoo who is heard laughing softly to the overly loving couple.

“Do you actually... find it funny?” Jongin asks hesitantly, because Kyungsoo is still smiling to the giggly Baekhyun who lets out a girlish squeak when Chanyeol nuzzles his face into his neck.

Kyungsoo smiles wider, nodding his head. Jongin thinks he is screwed because he really likes seeing Kyungsoo smiling, what to do.

“It is. It’s nice to see such a loving pair around me. It shows that they love each other very much.” Kyungsoo says, holding his chin up against his palm. Jongin follows his gaze to watch the whispering couple.

Sure, it’s very cute to see that light blush covering Baekhyun’s cheeks and how Chanyeol keeps pecking the rosy cheeks. They are the examples of the perfect pair, but sometimes they are too over and Jongin doesn’t want to watch a tongue down his friend’s throat.

“They are, but they can be quite disgusting whenever they can’t keep their hands off of each other.” Jongin mutters jokingly.

Kyungsoo blinks. “Oh, I’m sorry to ask this but are you perhaps gay too?”

Too?

Jongin takes quite a few seconds before he shakes his head. “No, I’m straight. Perfectly straight.”

Kyungsoo hums, leaning back. If Jongin isn’t so keen in tuning down his inner voice, he would have seen the slight disappointment in Kyungsoo’s stare.

“I’m sorry. They must be pretty annoying for you then.” Kyungsoo’s tone is apologetic, as if he is apologizing on behalf of the couple.

Jongin is not sure on what to say. “Um, not really. They just don’t really mind any time and any place.”

Baekhyun pulls away from the kiss, lips swollen and all. “Excuse you, we don’t always kiss at any place.” He narrows his eyes at Jongin, who gulps and glances away from his stare.

Kyungsoo laughs softly. “You do, Baekhyun. You need to put some restrains to yourself or you might even do something nasty on top of his table.”

“Hey, that’s actually a good idea—” Chanyeol lights up before Baekhyun slaps a hand over his mouth. “No more talking, Channie. I’m not letting your screw my ass on this dirty table. Who knows how many bacteria are on it.”

Jongin rubs the bridge of his nose, wondering how he could stay being friends with nasty people like those two.

But as he glances at a laughing Kyungsoo, he decides that maybe it’s not really that bad.

 

 

***

 

 

The moving of Kyungsoo’s things into the apartment takes no more than around two hours. All of them help the most (Baekhyun does help a bit) and they help Kyungsoo unpack his things.

“Thanks a lot, guys.” Kyungsoo says softly, smiling to the three of them. Baekhyun gives him a thumb up from where he is sitting in his boyfriend’s lap.

“Anything for you, my life saver.” Baekhyun winks at him. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but laughs at him, mumbling things about “ _you didn’t even lift a finger_ ”.

“Hey, Jongin. Can I use the kitchen?” He questions softly. Jongin nods, “Of course. You live here too now.”

Kyungsoo smiles at him. “Thanks. I would like to cook some food for you guys.”

Jongin watches his new roommate goes into the kitchen, before he follows after him right away, so not to watch Baekhyun sucking face with Chanyeol.

“What are you making? Let me help you.” He offers, actually clueless on what to say.

Kyungsoo grins, “Thanks. I might need help in locating the pans and pots and utensils though.”

Jongin goes to the low cabinet to pull out some pans he rarely uses. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” Kyungsoo grabs the pan from his hand and Jongin ignores the weird feeling of when their fingers accidentally brush.

Jongin stays silent at the side while watching Kyungsoo works on the groceries he had gotten a few hours ago. Kyungsoo hums a soft melody while the sounds of knife hitting cutting board are accompanying him.

It looks so right, the sight of Kyungsoo working on the kitchen. It smells of a simple _kimchi_ soup and _kimchi_ pancakes, but it makes the whole apartment feels different. Jongin holds his cheek up against his fist.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s voice calls for his name, awaking him from his blank stare at the back of his new roommate.

“Yes?”

Kyungsoo lowers the heat of the stove before turning around to face him. There is a small smile playing on his lips and it’s one of the things that Jongin wants to keep seeing again and again.

“Thanks for letting me stay here with you. It’s not easy to find a living place as I have been doing so for a few months previously.”

Jongin parts his mouth to say something but Kyungsoo continues talking.

“I know it was Baekhyun’s idea and he didn’t really ask for your permission,” Kyungsoo laughs softly, “you could just refuse him straightaway.”

The word of ‘no’ is already on the tip of Jongin’s tongue, but upon seeing the wide smile on Kyungsoo’s face, he holds back.

“But I’m actually very glad that he did, because I really like this, Jongin. I’m happy to be your roommate and I hope we can stay together for a long time. I’m not a party person so don’t worry about finding strangers in here.” Kyungsoo jokes around.

Jongin feels a smile curls on his lips. “It’s nice to have you as my roommate, too, Kyungsoo. Welcome here.” He admits softly.

Kyungsoo’s smile grows wider, his eyes squeezing on the corners. “Thanks, Jongin.”

Baekhyun’s voice comes thundering into the kitchen. “I smell food!”

Jongin groans at his friend for ruining the mood. There goes his short bonding time with his new roommate.

 

 

***

 

 

The first day having a roommate makes Jongin all jumpy and startled. He almost forgets about it because Kyungsoo is not quite a talkative person and he doesn’t walk like he is going to break the floor so in conclusion, he is very quiet. And that’s the problem for Jongin because he is so used having Taemin around as his previous roommate since that guy would bump or break anything his hands came into contact with.

In the morning, Jongin yawns loudly, scratching his lower stomach. He doesn’t expect to see Kyungsoo standing by the counter in the kitchen, sipping onto a glass of warm milk calmly and apparently is watching him.

“Good morning, Jongin.” He calls softly. Jongin screams in surprise, holding a hand over his chest.

“You surprised me! Why would you just stand still there?”

Kyungsoo’s lips curl up into an amused smile, clearly getting entertained by Jongin’s overacting. Jongin is not acting though; he is seriously surprised to find a (cute) guy standing in his kitchen. Oh, wait, it’s _their_ kitchen now.

“I’ve been standing here for the whole twenty minutes. You look funny when you just woke up, Jongin.” Kyungsoo says teasingly, laughing before he sips onto his milk again.

Jongin opens his mouth to banter but upon seeing a drop of white milk trails down from the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips, dripping to his chin, oh hell breaks loose because Jongin is a sinner and he imagines something clearly different. Kyungsoo also doesn’t even help because he lets out his tongue to lick his lips, then he wipes the trail with his finger before licking on the digit.

Fuck, Jongin needs a very, very cold shower.

“What do you want for breakfast, Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s voice wakes him up and he stutters a reply of, “A-Anything!” before running towards the bathroom.

Oh, it’s his morning wood. It’s normal and clearly not because of the sight of Kyungsoo licking a milk. No, no, not at all.

Jongin’s straight and he is clearly not gay.

 

 

 

 

 

They walk to the university together, with Jongin calmly (not really though) tells him about the city, pointing to the bakery and bookstore. Kyungsoo nods in acknowledgement as everything he points at and it’s really easy to talk to Kyungsoo, Jongin concludes.

The guy knows how to talk and to maintain the conversation to keep going. Jongin often finds himself laughing over his own joke whenever he is with other people because apparently they don’t get his joke level. But Kyungsoo, he laughs at whatever Jongin says and whatever Jongin points.

It’s nice to have someone so responsive by his side. It’s so fun. There is no look that shows ‘you are no fun’ being directed to him from Kyungsoo.

If he can, Jongin would like to keep Kyungsoo by his side for a very long tim—

Wow, wow. Stop right there. Jongin gulps, internally groans at his head. That’s not something appropriate for a straight guy to think. Does he get affected because of hanging around Baekhyun and Chanyeol? He is not usually like this though; what makes Kyungsoo so different from the other friends he has?

Kyungsoo is not the tallest guy he has ever met. Kyungsoo is not the funniest guy he has ever met as well. Kyungsoo is short and sometimes he makes his own weird jokes that Jongin doesn’t get. But what makes Kyungsoo so different?

 _It’s his smile_ ; a voice in his head says. _It’s his cute heart shape smile. Then it’s his melodic voice. And also it’s simply because it’s him. Just him._

Jongin groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kyungsoo stares at him in concern.

“You okay, Jongin? Are you not feeling well?” The guy asks softly, stepping closer to him to check on him. The move makes Jongin stumbles a step back, startling Kyungsoo and even startling himself.

“I-I’m fine.” He mutters, forcing a tight smile. Kyungsoo nods, opening his mouth to say something else but Jongin’s focus is not on his words but on his mouth; his soft and pink mouth.

“Hey, guys!” Baekhyun’s voice is heard from somewhere.

Jongin has never wanted to thank Baekhyun’s loudness until this time.

Baekhyun comes up to them, wearing a big smile just he usually has. Chanyeol trails behind him, holding two bags (which must be his and Baekhyun’s). Kyungsoo smiles at his best friend, eyes scrunching up cutely again and Jongin feels his head spins.

Chanyeol taps Jongin on his shoulder, “You okay there, buddy?”

Jongin nods. “I’m alright. Cool.”

Baekhyun gives him a look. “What’s wrong with you?” He asks, furrowing his eyebrows. Jongin is about to say ‘nothing’, but Kyungsoo beats him up with a soft, “He doesn’t look too good. Maybe he should rest.”

Jongin waves it off with a smile. “I’m fine. Let’s go.” He walks away quickly, trying to hide from Baekhyun because that guy must be a physic since he always knows everything. Everything.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stares at the walking Jongin, and then he throws his arm around Kyungsoo.

“What’s with him? Weird.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Maybe he doesn’t get a nice morning.”

“Speaking of morning,” Baekhyun mutters, urging him to walk, “how was yours? Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, of course.” Kyungsoo smiles, “It’s very comfortable. Thanks, Baekhyun. If not for you, I would still be looking for a place to stay.”

Baekhyun clicks his tongue. “What do you take me for? I will always be there for you.”

Kyungsoo grimaces. “That’s too cheesy for such a good morning, Baekhyun.”

The other puffs his cheeks. “Anyway, what’s with Jongin?” He asks. Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulder, “I don’t know. He was okay this morning. Oh, he jumped in surprise when he saw me earlier. It was so cute. He seemed to forget that he just got a roommate.” Kyungsoo laughs softly, not noticing the look the other is giving him.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun calls lowly. He stops laughing, giving Baekhyun a side glance.

“Yeah?”

“You like Jongin, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course. He is a nice guy. He gives me a place to stay.” Kyungsoo smiles. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his response. “You know what I meant, Kyungsoo. Stop pretending.”

Kyungsoo’s smile drops from his face. “I don’t understand, Baekhyun.”

The other guy sighs, pulling him closer. “You have always fallen too quickly, you know? Don’t think that I have never noticed. I always know you. That time you fell for that basketball team captain. Or that cute guy in the café. Oh, that pizza boy too. Or should I remind you about that pet shop—”

“Right, right. Stop it, thank you very much.” Kyungsoo mutters lowly under his breath, a slight pink decorating his cheeks. Baekhyun chuckles.

“Don’t think that I don’t see that glance, Kyungsoo. I know you might think that it’s way too fast since you had just met the guy for no more than a week, but Kyungsoo, I fell in love with Chanyeol in less than an hour so your case is still normal.”

Kyungsoo chokes on his laugh. “You are hormonal, man. You always look at Chanyeol as if you are going to eat him alive.”

“Well, you are not wrong with that.” Baekhyun says teasingly, glancing at his tall boyfriend who is walking along Jongin. He licks his lips when Chanyeol looks at him and gives him a flying kiss. Kyungsoo gags.

“Stop with the flirting already. He is your boyfriend, not someone else’s.”

Baekhyun grins, bumping his head against Kyungsoo’s. “Jongin’s not a bad guy, so it’s okay. You can crush on him.”

“Excuse me? I didn’t say anything.” Kyungsoo tries to defend himself. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Stop lying, Pinocchio. Or your nose will grow longer.” He says, pinching Kyungsoo’s nose until it reddens. Kyungsoo grunts, slapping his hand away.

“I don’t like him that way.” He says.

Baekhyun whistles. “Someone’s in denial.”

“Baekhyun!”

“What? You give the guy a once-over when you saw him for the first time. I saw that, Kyungsoo. Don’t you ever dare say no.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to banter back but with one look from Baekhyun’s slit eyes, he gives up.

“Sure, whatever.”

“That’s better.” Baekhyun smiles proudly. “And anyway, he is single. He says he is straight though, but I have never seen him getting a girlfriend for like quite a long time. He has been staying single for as long as I know him.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Kyungsoo grumbles, feeling embarrassed for having his best friend finding out his tiny little crush on his new roommate.

Baekhyun looks smug. “So that you could make a move on him. It’s okay, I give you my blessing. Chanyeol will too.”

Kyungsoo jabs his elbow against his best friend’s gut, listening to Baekhyun’s choked grunt and Chanyeol’s panicked yelp. It feels satisfying to hurt Baekhyun sometimes. Kyungsoo walks away alone, leaving Chanyeol gushing over the overacting Baekhyun who demands to be picked like a princess by her prince charming.

Baekhyun’s words keep ringing in his head, _he is single_ , and that makes Kyungsoo’s lips curl up into a tiny smile.

 

 

 

 

 

Classes go relatively normal and very slow. Jongin huffs as he plays with his pen while staring at the LCD displaying the presentation of the lecturer. He is not entirely interested in this lesson but it’s a required one and he has nothing to do about it.

He ponders over what he should have for the lunch. Is it going to be the same lunch set again? He doesn’t like that. The fish is too fishy and the soup is bland. Jongin prefers food with strong taste, something similar to what Kyungsoo cooked before.

Wait.

Wow, wow, Kim Jongin. Stop right there. Did you seriously think about what your new roommate cooked?

“Damn.” Jongin mutters under his breath, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He is so weird for god’s sake.

The class ends and everyone packs their things, including Jongin himself. With his phone in his hand and his sling bag hanging on his shoulder, Jongin makes his way out of the classroom and believe it or not, Baekhyun is waiting for him.

“Jongin! Fucking finally!” His mouth smiles but his eyes don’t. Jongin shudders because he doesn’t think he had made any mistake.

Baekhyun throws an arm around his shoulder.

“That old lecturer couldn’t end the class any quicker.” He grumbles. “Anyway, I have been waiting for you and I’m hungry so no question and let’s just go. Food is waiting for us.”

Jongin blinks. “Food?”

“Yeah, food.” Baekhyun smirks, ushering him to turn through the hallway. The walk is short and Jongin finds them walking towards the benches outside.

Chanyeol is there, sitting and slurping from a box of berry juice. Once he sees them, he waves excitedly. Baekhyun lets his arm drops down from Jongin’s shoulder before he jumps to attack his boyfriend with kisses.

Jongin glances away from the disturbing image and he finds Kyungsoo sitting across of Chanyeol, once again laughing at the couple. Upon noticing Jongin, he smiles up widely and calls him over. Jongin gulps and he slowly makes his way, slipping on the bench on the only empty spot beside Kyungsoo.

“How was your class?” Kyungsoo asks softly. Jongin can’t help but to take the question to heart and thinks that Kyungsoo is concerned with him.

“It was fine.” Jongin responds softly. Kyungsoo nods before handing him a perfectly wrapped sandwich.

“Here. I hope you like ham.”

Jongin blinks in surprise and just notices around two lunch boxes on the table in front of them.

“Did you... prepare these all?” He can’t help but asking.

“Yeah. I like preparing things.” Kyungsoo says, nodding his head while hitting Baekhyun’s arm to stop the guy from eating his boyfriend’s mouth and instead to start eating the real food here.

“Yummy! It’s so good, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol exclaims, wide eyes widening even wider. Baekhyun nods excitedly beside him.

“I would be very happy if you will bring me this everyday, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says in between his munching, causing Chanyeol to laugh and to peck his mouth. They start doing another couple thing again.

Jongin unwraps the sandwich and stares at the bread. Bringing it up to his mouth, he bites and upon a few munches, he holds back a moan because it takes ten times better than the stinky full set of lunch meal he usually has.

“Is it okay?” Kyungsoo asks cautiously beside him. Jongin nods excitedly.

“This is so damn good. Why are you taking business communication instead of culinary?”

Kyungsoo laughs at his words and Jongin feels a smile of his own curls on his lips. Listen to that laugh. He can stay listening to it for a long time.

“Culinary is expensive.” Kyungsoo says simply before they indulge for their lunch again.

Praises and compliments are out in the span of twenty minutes. They thank Kyungsoo for his effort and the guy waves it off, saying that it’s nothing.

Jongin stares at him. “Thank you so much. This might be the best lunch I have had for the entire month.” He says, only to coax more laughter from the guy. Or maybe he is just trying to be funny so he can listen to Kyungsoo laughing again and again.

They separate ways to head to their own last class of the day. Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo away while Chanyeol waves bye to Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

“You just want to show off.” Baekhyun mutters, flicking Kyungsoo on his nose.

Kyungsoo rubs his nose and pinches his best friend in his stomach, enjoying the begging of forgiveness coming from Baekhyun’s mouth.

“I just want to feed you guys. It’s okay if you don’t want to, I will just feed Chanyeol and Jongin.”

Baekhyun pouts. “You are no fun.”

“But,” Kyungsoo says suddenly, “I did want to show off a bit though.” He sticks his tongue out before scurrying away. Baekhyun yells at him, running to catch up.

Kyungsoo laughs silently. Yeah, he just wanted to show off his skill to Jongin actually. But Baekhyun doesn’t have to know about that.

 

 

***

 

 

Jongin walks out of his room, yawning while rubbing his eyes with his palms. It was a nice nap he had just now.

He hears to noises coming from the door and he checks, only to find Kyungsoo bending down to tie his shoes. Jongin shouldn’t train his eyes on the guy’s round bottom but he does and it takes him a few seconds before he breaks it out.

“Where are you going?” He blurts out even before he could stop himself. Where would Kyungsoo go at three on the afternoon?

Kyungsoo glances through his shoulder, smiling. “Oh, you are awake, Jongin. I’m going to the supermarket to buy groceries. The fridge is almost empty, you know.”

Jongin parts his mouth. “Um, can I come with you?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes twinkle brightly, Jongin swears.

“Of course you can!”

Jongin nods and runs back to his room, shimming his sweatpants away and slipping into his jeans. He grabs his wallet and phone before he runs back out. Kyungsoo is waiting for him patiently.

“Are you ready?” He asks with a smile. Jongin nods breathlessly.

Walking out at the time like this on Friday is not something Jongin usually does. He always locks himself in his room and sleeps for most of the time, only coming out to grab a cup of instant noodle to feed his hunger.

Kyungsoo is a silent chatter, he notices. The guy chats with him once in a while, whenever something in the street catches his attention, or when he remembers something he wants to ask about. Jongin loves listening to his voice, he can’t even utter the reason of why. He just loves it.

The supermarket is partly filled with young mothers or teenagers at the time around. Jongin follows after Kyungsoo blindly, watching his roommate grabs onto things and puts them into the cart while holding onto a piece of note in his other hand. Kyungsoo mutters low words under his breath, reading the writing in between two packages to compare them.

Watching this, Jongin’s mouth curls into a smile and he can’t help but liking the sight way too much. Kyungsoo is one attractive guy, hell yes he is, and he looks cute whenever he squints his eyes to read the way too tiny writing on the sauce bottle.

“Jongin, can you help me with this?” Kyungsoo’s voice breaks him out of his trance. Jongin finds his roommate pointing onto the package of instant sauce at the top of the shelf. Yes, Kyungsoo is not that tall and he looks so cute looking up at the tall shelf with his round eyes. Jongin secretly enjoys this.

“Sure.” He mutters, only having to tiptoe a bit to reach the said thing. Kyungsoo smiles widely at him, thanking him for his help. Jongin follows after him again, turning into the other shelves and watching Kyungsoo picking and comparing things just like he mom would do.

“You are like my mom.” Jongin finds himself blurting out those words before he could even slap a hand over his mouth.

Kyungsoo glances back through his shoulder. “Me?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.” He mutters lowly, yet Kyungsoo gives him an amused smile. “Why is that?”

“You, uh, are picky over things. And you keep choosing the cheaper one.” He reasons. Kyungsoo laughs, throwing his head back. “That’s right. I prefer cheaper ones; we need to save money, Jongin.”

 _We_. Jongin internally curls into a ball of fluff at the mention of _we_.

“Uh, okay.” He mutters, unable to find a response. Kyungsoo smiles in amusement at him.

“All done. Let’s pay this and go home.”

Jongin holds back a shiver at the mention of _home_ together with Kyungsoo. He is really getting so weird. What’s going on with him, really?

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo fixes them a very nice dinner while Jongin awkwardly helps him putting all the bought things into their respective places. Once again, Jongin feels all sort of domestic running in his head. The two of them, helping each other in the kitchen.

As they settle down and begin to eat the dinner, Jongin can feel some continuous stares from his roommate.

“Do you need something?” He asks, voice cracking in the middle of it.

Kyungsoo looks like he has a lot to say and Jongin actually doesn’t like the look Kyungsoo is sporting.

“I’m sorry. I know that I’m imposing all so suddenly,” Kyungsoo starts after he puts his chopsticks down.

Jongin furrows his eyebrows confusedly. What?

“And I know you might not really fond of having me here. But please do tell whatever you are thinking, Jongin. You are always awkward around me and I can’t read your mind so please do tell.”

“What?” Jongin blinks questioningly. Kyungsoo gives him a tiny smile.

“In conclusion, I’m sorry for imposing into your life and it’s really kind of you to let me stay here. I just hope we can be, at least, friends for the while I stay here before I find a place for my own. I promise I won’t bother your life.” Kyungsoo says in finality.

Jongin gapes, unable to form a word. What? What is he saying? Imposing? Bother?

“I-I don’t!” Jongin croaks out, surprising Kyungsoo who has grown solemn for the whole time. “I don’t think that way!” He panics.

Kyungsoo glances up at him. “But you act like you do?” He tilts his head and Jongin holds back a whimper because he looks so damn cute like that.

“I don’t! I’m just... s-shy with someone new. I don’t know how to act around you. But! But I don’t see you imposing or bothering!” He flails around, almost sending his spoon across the table in order to convince the guy.

He sees a twitch on Kyungsoo’s lips when he tries to put his spoon back on the table.

“I’m glad.” Kyungsoo says softly. “Glad that you don’t hate me.”

Jongin’s eyes round in shock. “No, no, I don’t hate you!”

Kyungsoo laughs, head thrown back and Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Jongin unknowingly locks his gaze on his unblemished skin.

“Thank you, Jongin, for being so kind. I’m not good with strangers either, but can we be friends since we are staying together? I don’t want you go avoiding me because you feel uncomfortable around me.” He offers a gentle smile.

Jongin nods eagerly. “Y-Yes!”

Kyungsoo grins; his eyes disappearing again, before he picks his chopsticks back up and continues eating like nothing had happened. Jongin is left gasping for breath because apparently he had been screaming his lungs out to clear the misunderstanding.

“Eat up, Jongin. Or it will get cold.” Kyungsoo flicks his fingers in front of his face; his smile is an amused one.

Jongin scrambles to eat, coughing when he chokes. Kyungsoo laughs at him and hands him a glass of water.

 

 

***

 

 

Days go rather calmly. Jongin composes himself whenever he is around Kyungsoo and actually he finds him very amusing and very fun to hang around with.

Kyungsoo is a very nice person. Jongin can already smile at the other without having to hold himself back.

They hang out, eat together, and play games together. Kyungsoo helps him with some assignments and he helps Kyungsoo in doing the dishes.

Baekhyun mentions a few times about them being closer than ever and that makes Jongin grows nervous but Kyungsoo shrugs with a smile. He pats Jongin on his shoulder and says, “Jonginnie is a good guy. He is fun.”

Well fuck. Jonginnie.

Jongin screams into his pillow when he knows Kyungsoo is in the shower. What kind of nick name is that? Why does it make Jongin all hot and bothered? Are friends supposed to make cute nick names for each other? What does Kyungsoo mean with that?

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s voice is heard as the guy knocks onto his door.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Are you sleeping already?”

“No!” Jongin yelps, almost falling off his bed. Kyungsoo laughs.

“Do you want to watch a movie with me? I downloaded a new movie last night and Chanyeol couldn’t shut up about how good it is. I have to check that movie then.”

“Sure!” Jongin nods dumbly. He wonders why they couldn’t just talk face to face. Kyungsoo knocks twice on his door. “Okay! I’ll be on the living room.”

Jongin hears his footsteps walking away before he heaves a sigh. So much for making fun of himself in front of his crus— his friend! Kyungsoo is his friend! His roommate, damn it!

He huffs, hitting his own head before he pulls his shirt down to cover the remaining bulge on his pants. Kyungsoo doesn’t need to know about it.

Kyungsoo is on the couch when he gets there, clicking on his laptop. He does look up when Jongin joins him on the couch, sitting so closely that their arms are pressed together.

“Do you have some snacks?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo nods, bending down to reach a plastic bag full of snacks on the floor a foot away from them. Jongin’s naughty eyes go down to the waistband of Kyungsoo’s boxers peeking out on his lower back and it’s— fuck, fuck.

Kyungsoo dumps the whole plastic into his hands and Jongin pouts at that. The guy laughs at his face.

“You are so cute, Jongin. You are acting like a child.” He comments in between his laughter.

Jongin pouts even more to cover his nervousness because Kyungsoo just called him cute. He could be screaming into his pillow again if not for Kyungsoo hitting the enter button to start the movie.

“Let’s check whether it’s really good.” Kyungsoo leans to his neck, whispering. Jongin grunts lowly, feeling so nervous as his roommate’s warm breathe hits the side of his neck.

The movie is not really that good though, just typical action movie that Jongin doesn’t really enjoy. But he feels like an actor in the movie, adrenaline pumping up, and heart thudding in his chest as if he runs a mile.

Kyungsoo is… being too close to him.

His roommate has his arm slings behind Jongin’s neck. His fingers sometimes touch Jongin’s nape whenever he adjusts his seat. When he laughs at some scenes in the movie, Kyungsoo unconsciously slaps the back couch, and also patting Jongin’s skin along the time.

It’s nerve wrecking. Jongin thinks he might be sweating so much right now, despite the weather being rather cold.

“Did you enjoy the movie?” Kyungsoo asks as the credit rolls up.

Jongin cracks a smile. “I did.” Well, not really but at some points he did.

Kyungsoo laughs softly. “I’m glad! We should do this more often, Jongin. We can spend time together to know each other better. It’s nice spending time with you.” He smiles gently and Jongin can hear his heart skips a beat. Kyungsoo wants to spend time with him?

“Okay?” Kyungsoo tilts his head questioningly, the smile still playing on his lips.

“Okay.” Jongin finds himself smiling as well, agreeing. His heart flutters in happiness when Kyungsoo’s smile spreads wider.

“Let’s get some sleep now!” Kyungsoo yawns widely. Jongin grins at that. Feeling playful, he presses his palm on the guy’s opened mouth.

Kyungsoo yelps in surprise. Jongin laughs and runs to his room, screaming, “Night, Kyungsoo!”

He hears Kyungsoo’s soft laughter and the guy gives playful hits on his door.

“Good night, Jongin!”

Yes, he gets a very good night as Jongin dreams of muted action movie and melodic laughter filling his every sense.

 

 

***

 

 

“You are so close already.” Baekhyun says while wiggling his eyebrows. Kyungsoo looks up at his best friend.

“Mind your own business, will you?” He says playfully, rolling his eyes.

Baekhyun attempts to whistle but fails miserably. “Don’t try to avoid it. I have eyes and I can see that Jongin is practically clinging onto you.”

Kyungsoo stifles a laugh. “He is a spoiled kid. And a cute one too.”

“So,” Baekhyun grins, “when are you going to ask him out?”

Kyungsoo snaps his head towards him, giving a deep stare. “Don’t start, Baekhyun.”

“Why?”

“This conversation is not going to happen.” Kyungsoo says firmly. Baekhyun opens his mouth to banter but he holds a hand up.” He is straight, Baekhyun. I don’t need any more words from you.”

Baekhyun huffs, rolling his eyes. “You wouldn’t believe me when I say he is not straight.”

“We talked and he said he is still waiting for the right girl.”

“What the-”

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin’s voice is heard as the guy runs towards them. Baekhyun looks up, hiding his grin.

“I got an A for my quiz! Thanks for your help! Without you, I wouldn’t be able to accomplish this!” Jongin slips to sit beside him, being excited.

“Hm. Great for you.” Baekhyun says teasingly instead, leaning his chin on his palm. Jongin flinches in surprise.

“I didn’t see you there, Baekhyun! Hi!” He says.

Baekhyun smirks. “Yeah, of course. You only see Kyungsoo in your eyes.” He means _that_ way, but Jongin doesn’t get _that_ way. Kyungsoo glares at his best friend.

“Yes, of course!” Jongin exclaims, surprising the both of them, before he continues with a grin, “Kyungsoo helped me with my study! I just couldn’t wait to thank him.”

Baekhyun palms his face in disappointment. Kyungsoo shakes his head at his best friend.

 

 

***

 

 

Jongin hums at the melody while bobbing his head up and down. He is hanging out in Kyungsoo’s room, getting another help from his roommate.

“Pay attention, Jongin.” Kyungsoo laughs at him. He shrugs. “I can’t concentrate anymore. Let’s stop this.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Okay. What do you want to do now?”

“Talk? We can talk about things again.” Jongin lies down on the floor. Kyungsoo follows suit, lying beside him.

“Tell me about how you first met with Baekhyun?” Jongin starts, feeling curious.

Kyungsoo laughs softly. Jongin side eyes him, watching the twitch of his cheek.

“We were around 7 or 8? I don’t really remember, but Baekhyun used to be one of the most timid kids ever. He didn’t talk much.” He starts slowly.

Jongin gasps. “You are lying.”

Kyungsoo laughs at his reaction. “I’m not! He didn’t talk to anyone before!” His smile grows solemn. “He was kind of a loner, so other kids picked on him. They called him mute and weird. They destroyed Baekhyun’s sand castle and ruined his puzzles.”

Jongin listens carefully, still can’t believe that they are mentioning the same person.

“And I thought they had gone too far. They tripped him and pushed him into the wet mud. They laughed at him when he cried. I showed them their place.”

Jongin cracks a smile. “How?”

Kyungsoo glances at him. “With my tiny little fists.” He lifts a curled fist. Jongin laughs.

“I hit one boy’s head, kicked the other boy’s shin, and scooped an amount of mud into the other boy’s shirt. They ran away crying, calling me monster.” Kyungsoo chuckles in amusement. Jongin trains his eyes at him.

“Baekhyun started looking up to me since then. He started to talk a lot, bugging me and following me everywhere. He was cute when he was still a kid, but he still couldn’t stand up for himself.”

“What happened next?”

“We were in the last year of middle school when Baekhyun came out to me. About him being gay and all.” Kyungsoo says silently. Jongin clamps his mouth shut.

“I didn’t have any problem, but we were in the all boys’ school so they took notice over Baekhyun’s obsession at eyeliners.” He laughs softly, and then grows quiet. “They picked at him again, of course.”

“Was it... bad?” Jongin asks cautiously.

“Well, you know teenage boys. They started with verbal bullying before then they started getting physical. They bullied Baekhyun, bumping on him and throwing paper balls. Until one day, they locked him up in the gym. Baekhyun is kind of claustrophobic and he almost fainted.”

Jongin can’t imagine the cheery Baekhyun getting all that treatments.

“What did you do?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “I exploded. I punched them, broke one’s nose, and fractured one’s arm. I was so mad. Baekhyun was so pale when I found him.”

Jongin’s gaze is fully on him now.

“I got two weeks detention but it was worth it. No one messed with my best friend and got away with it.” Kyungsoo smiles again, proud and happy. Jongin finds himself wanting to ask something else.

“How about you? When did you know that you are... gay?” Jongin whispers.

Kyungsoo twists his head, staring straight at him. “I’ve always known about it. I just didn’t really pay attention to it, you know? I fell for someone rather quickly even with them being so nice to me. I just officially started seeing someone on my first year of high school.”

Jongin feels the bile is rising up in his throat. “And?”

Kyungsoo smiles, his eyes twinkling. “He was my senior. He was sweet and gentle. We just didn’t work so we stayed friends.”

“Oh.” Jongin forces a smile.

“And my second boyfriend was someone Baekhyun introduced to me. He was in the same club as Baekhyun. He was sweet and I think he was the best, but he had to move out of the country and we wouldn’t be able to maintain the long distance relationship so we broke up.”

Jongin feels some sort of jealousy bubbling up in him. He doesn’t like the way Kyungsoo looks so tender when he talks about his past boyfriends. It irks him.

“How about you, Jongin?” Kyungsoo turns to lie on his side, completely staring at him. “How many girlfriends you ever had?”

Jongin turns nervous. “Um, about three or four?”

“Woah, playboy Kim.” Kyungsoo teases, his eyes squeezing cutely when he smiles. Jongin feels his heart throbs.

“N-No, I’m not.”

“You are handsome, Jongin. Why are you still single up until now?” Kyungsoo asks, puffing his cheeks. Jongin has an urge to poke on them.

“Um, no one ever catches my interest.”

“How is your ideal type? Sexy? Curvy? Nerdy?”

Jongin stares at his roommate. “Someone normal. Slim. With pretty eyes and pretty lips. With melodic laugh and blinding smile. Fair skin. Friendly.”

Kyungsoo smiles, a bit tight lipped but Jongin doesn’t notice that.

“You seem to have a certain someone in your eyes, it seems? From the way you described in details?” He asks quietly.

Jongin remains silent. Kyungsoo takes his silence as a yes.

“Go get her, Jongin. She seems to have quite a look from your description.” Kyungsoo smiles to reassure him. Jongin gives a short nod.

They talk about a few more things, about Baekhyun, about how he met Chanyeol, about how those two hot together, and so many things Jongin actually doesn’t pay attention to because his focus is solely on Kyungsoo’s dropping eyelids. The guy looks this close to fall asleep yet he tries to keep talking.

His voice comes out in soft whispers, clearly softer than how it usually is. Jongin ignores the stirring gut he is having at the sounds of Kyungsoo’s whispers.

“And then... Jongin,” the guy whispers. Jongin wonders how his name sounds so damn good coming from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“You- You should sleep.” Jongin hastily gathers his books and storms out of the room, muttering a good night. He is not sure whether Kyungsoo hears him but he just needs to get away.

Listening to Kyungsoo having relationships with other guys made him kind of angry although he knows that he has no right to be angry.

But then as he listens to Kyungsoo’s soft whispers, talking to him, and calling his name... Jongin feels another feeling coming to him like a storm.

He locks his door, his chest heaving up and down. He looks down and finds an obvious hard on in his sweatpants. Seriously, Jongin? Just because of sleepy whispers?

Jongin grunts, throwing his books somewhere before he gets under his duvet.

This can’t be real. He can’t be sporting a boner over his roommate’s whispers, calling for his name, and moreover his roommate is a guy. Jongin is straight. So damn straight. He is not attracted to a guy, damn.

_Mmh, Jongin._

“Fuck!” He curses, slipping his hand down into his sweatpants. The touch of his cold hand against his hardening dick makes him jolts in surprise.

Jongin can’t believe that he is jacking off to the sounds of his roommate’s whispers repeating in his head. He lifts his shirt up, holding the fabric still with his teeth while pulling his pants down all to his ankles. His drool quickly wets his shirt from how hard he is panting.

His dick is throbbing. It’s been a while since the last he felt this aroused. Is this because he hasn’t gotten laid in quite a long time? Is he going crazy? Why is he lusting over his roommate who is a guy?

“Argh, fuck, Kyungsoo,” the name leaves his mouth in a muffled call before he could even hold it back. He runs his hand up and down along the shaft, jacking off just to the images of Kyungsoo’s eyes dropping down, his eyelashes fluttering gently against his cheeks, and his plump lips calling for his name with a tender whisper.

Jongin grunts lowly, eyes closing in pleasure as his orgasm hits him at last. The last image in his head is of Kyungsoo smiling in his half asleep state and, fuck.

He is so screwed.

“Fuck- no, no. This is not happening.” Jongin shakes his head, unable to believe that he just comes staining his hand at the thought of his roommate.

“No, no, shit- no!” He pulls onto his messy locks.

But really, he can’t contradict his own words when he has his pants down and palm full of his jeez. Jongin scrambles to grab the tissues to wipe his hand, tripping over his boxers and groaning as his knee bumps against the desk.

He wipes his hand and washes it, before throwing the tissues away like they burn his skin. He yanks his pants up; his heart is still beating so quickly that he can hear the thudding in his ears.

He had just jacked off to Kyungsoo. His guy roommate who is gay.

Jongin is fucking straight. And he won’t let this sway his head. No. Nothing had happened. He did not do anything filthy. Kyungsoo is a good roommate who helps him with his study, cooks meals for him, listening to his whining, smiling at him, and also-

“Shit. Shit. Shit!” Jongin buries himself under his duvet, shivering at the thought of him being so weird after knowing Kyungsoo and hanging out with him.

He bites on his pillow, groaning to the fluff. He doesn’t need any kind of weird thought!

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo notices it, of course. He notices that Jongin acts weirdly, so differently from his usual self.

He barely smiles, hell, he doesn’t even look at him. Kyungsoo notices it, yes.

He is not sure what happened to Jongin over one night. Was it because of their last conversation? About him being gay and all? Is Jongin disgusted at him?

“Hey, where is Jongin?” Baekhyun asks, slipping to the seat beside him.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo shrugs, playing with the straw of his drink. Baekhyun, as his best friend, notices it.

“Did something happen?”

“No, nothing.” He answers a bit too quickly.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. “Kyungsoo.”

“Nothing, really. Baekhyun, stop glaring at me.”

“Something must had happened. There is no way Jongin doesn’t cling on you like usually.” Baekhyun mutters, stealing his drink away. Kyungsoo huffs at him.

“I don’t know. He was like this since the early morning so don’t ask me.” Kyungsoo mutters.

“Well, did you two fight?”

“No. We just talked about some things last night and I fell asleep. The next thing I know, I woke up and he started being like this.”

“So, what did you two talk about? Maybe he got offended or something?”

“We talked about a lot of things; one of them was about me us being gay.” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun stops sipping and blinks. “He couldn’t be getting weird because of that, right?” He asks. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “How would I know? He didn’t even act weird last night so I thought he was okay with it.”

The other guy frowns. “But he already knew about me being gay for all this time, why now?”

Kyungsoo clamps his mouth shut. That; is something he also would like to know.

“Just… let him be. Maybe he was just getting weirded a bit.” Kyungsoo says softly, stealing his drink back from his best friend’s grip. Baekhyu huffs, wanting to drink more but Kyungsoo clutches onto the cup tightly before he could even plan of grabbing it back.

“Okay. But if he keeps this act, I’m going to talk to him, okay?”

“…just let him be, Baekhyun. Just drop it, please.” Kyungsoo mutters, glancing away.

 

 

***

 

 

Jongin is weird. He feels kind of scared. Actually, there is nothing for him to be scared of but he just is.

He avoids his friends, his _gay friends_ , and starts hanging out with other people. It’s not like he is disgusted with them, no, he has been around Baekhyun and Chanyeol for quite a time.

There are some girls talking to him and Jongin nods to every single thing of them, not really paying any attention to them. He doesn’t understand what they are saying. He just… nods and forces a smile.

He is straight. He should be happy that there are girls, sexy ones on top of that, coming up to him and talking to him. One girl even as far as slipping onto his lap, rubbing his jaws with her fingers. Jongin is a straight guy, he should be feeling very happy with this situation.

He is just confused. Very damn confused about what it is that he is so afraid of.

In despite the loud chatters, he can hear Baekhyun’s whining voice and he darts his eyes from the girl’s face.

Baekhyun is clinging to Chanyeol, like he usually does, while Kyungsoo is walking behind them with a smile. Jongin gulps and glances away, smiling to the girl on his lap. He doesn’t even know what her name is. He just puts his hands on her waist and just talks, acting like he is feeling cozy.

 

 

***

 

 

“Isn’t that Jongin?” Chanyeol says, stopping abruptly that Kyungsoo almost bumps his face on his back. Baekhyun glances sharply, before his jaws drop at the sight he is seeing. Jongin is getting cozy with girls? This is the first.

“What the hell?” Baekhyun blurts out, feeling confused and all.

Kyungsoo gulps.

“I’m going to talk to him.” Baekhyun huffs, taking a step forward yet Kyungsoo holds his arm back.

“Baekhyun, stop. What do you think you are doing?”

“Me? I’m going to knock some senses into his head!”

“Babe, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Chanyeol says, holding his other arm. Kyungsoo nods.

“Don’t cause a scene, Baekhyun. The place is crowded.” Kyungsoo mutters softly. It’s true, they don’t need any more attention on them, since they are already being so weird of being gay in people’s eyes.

Baekhyun glares at the two of them. “And what? Let him being molested by those girls with long and gory nails?”

Kyungsoo chews on his lip, “I think he likes it. Look at him.”

They glance and Jongin who is currently playing with a girl’s curly hair, twirling it with his finger. Baekhyun makes a face at the sight.

“But, Kyungsoo-”

“Drop it, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo cuts, smiling albeit a bit forcefully.

Baekhyun curls a hand around his wrist. “Are you… going to be okay?”

“Yeah. Why not?” Kyungsoo grins, “I’m okay. I’m going to be okay.” He reassures Baekhyun, or more likely, reassures himself.

 

 

***

 

 

Jongin changes. Kyungsoo sees his roommate barely spares any glance at him whenever they are home. He almost thinks that they are so close already, since they are being roommates and all. Well, deep down Kyungsoo is hoping for them to become more than mere friends or roommates, like _boyfriends_ maybe, but it’s impossible since Jongin is straight. He is content with them being good friends.

But. When he thinks they are fine, Jongin goes all weird like this.

Kyungsoo’s not really sure. He is not sure where he did wrong. Could it be that Jongin is really kind of annoyed or bothered or disturbed or even disgusted by the fact that he is gay? He seriously can’t understand the way Jongin is thinking.

Yes, he really can’t, because Jongin brushes his attempt to talk just like that, as if he isn’t worth his time. Kyungsoo watches as his roommate goes to join a group of girl, throwing his arm on one of the girls’ shoulder to pull her closer.

Hurts, yes, a bit. Kyungsoo feels an incy wincy of pain in his heart, noting how good Jongin looks standing with the girl. He should really put it in his head that Jongin is not gay and he is as straight as the damn metal ruler.

Kyungsoo sighs and spins on his heels, walking away from the sight.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to agree though. He is furious upon seeing Jongin brushing them (or mostly Kyungsoo) off like that.

“Oi.” He calls once he finds Jongin is walking alone without his group of girls.

Jongin looks up, kind of surprised that he can let out a voice that low. He makes a move to give Baekhyun a short nod, trying to escape but Baekhyun is having none of that. He won’t let Jongin go away from his sight without getting a reason on why he is acting like this all so suddenly.

He grabs Jongin by his arm, actually relieved that he is alone in this plan because he is not sure Chanyeol or Kyungsoo would let him handle Jongin this roughly. He drags the guy to some corner, glaring at him.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” He hisses. Jongin looks up, mustering his best to look angry.

“That should be my question! Why the hell are you taking me here? I have a class to attend!”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Like hell you care! You sleep most of the time anyway.”

Jongin glances away from his pointed stare. Baekhyun feels himself softening a bit. “What the hell is going on with you? Why are you avoiding us?” He asks. Jongin doesn’t seem like he wants to answer so Baekhyun places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“You can tell if you have any problem, you know. We are friends, Jongin.”

“There is nothing wrong, you don’t have to do this.” Jongin murmurs softly.

“But you are avoiding me, avoiding us, and most importantly avoiding your roommate, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says slowly, adding pressure on the roommate’s name. He can see Jongin flinches at that. Baekhyun narrows his eyes.

“So it’s about Kyungsoo, then?”

Jongin looks up at him with his eyes wide. “No! What the hell are you talking about?!”

“I’m not stupid, Jongin. I can tell that you like Kyungsoo.”

“The fuck, Baekhyun!” Jongin hisses harshly in panic, surprising Baekhyun and even himself at the venom in his voice. Baekhyun gapes in shock.

“I don’t like him, okay? I’m not gay. I’m fucking straight!” Jongin throws his hands in the air, trying to assure the guy and to emphasize on the meaning of his words.

“Jongin?” Baekhyun calls slowly, trying to calm him down. He reaches to touch him, yet Jongin avoids his hand.

“I’m straight, Baekhyun. Keep that in your mind. I’m not gay. I’m not gay like you guys.”

He doesn’t seem to intend to say that but it’s too late and the look of hurt flashes in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“So, it’s because of that? It’s because we are a group of gays and you are disgusted by us?” He whispers lowly, gulping down the bile in his throat. Jongin parts his mouth, forming out soundless words.

“Baekh—”

“Don’t come closer to the fag. You will get infected.” Baekhyun mocks, hissing in disgust. “I can’t believe that I trust you for all this time. You should have just told me if you are bothered with us. We wouldn’t want to waste your precious time.”

Jongin closes his mouth, only to open it up again, unable to form a word. Baekhyun chuckles in disbelief, eyes rolling in annoyance.

“You know what? Fuck you. I don’t care anymore. You could fuck every girl in the whole world and claim that you are straight. See if I care!” Baekhyun snaps in his face, jabbing a finger into his shoulder.

“W-Wait—”

“Fuck off.” Baekhyun curses, walking away and leaving him alone.

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo notices the distant look in Baekhyun’s eyes. He tries talking to him but Baekhyun only brushes him off and says that he is okay. Even Chanyeol doesn’t know what had happened with his boyfriend and can only cheer him up with little gifts and cute kisses. At least Baekhyun can smile for a bit.

As for Kyungsoo, he starts to ignore (or at least, try to) Jongin’s presence whenever he is close. He understands that they barely know each other in less than a few months, so maybe that’s why Jongin wouldn’t come up to him to talk about things that bother him.

He tries to find some other friends. He can’t be possibly third wheeling in between Baekhyun and Chanyeol all the time so he finds some new guys to hang around with whenever he sees that his best friend needs a private time with his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo met a guy named Sonho. He is cool and laid back. They met in the one same class and Sonho was late at that day and he had to settle on the seat at the front, right beside Kyungsoo. They talked for a while, laughing and snickering until the lecturer cleared her throat at them as a warning.

Baekhyun doesn’t really like him hanging out with others. He thinks maybe Baekhyun is worrying a bit too much and he might feel betrayed because he considers Kyungsoo as his best friend but he really can’t impose on the couple’s time for too often.

“Hey, Kyungsoo. Want to have lunch with me and the guys?” Sonho offers, smiling lopsidedly. Kyungsoo nods because why not?

So he joins the guy and his friends in the lunch room, laughing over some things they talk about. Kyungsoo doesn’t have that very good reputation back at home because he got into fights all the times (whenever he was trying to defend Baekhyun), so he is not really good in making friends. He is just glad that Sonho is a friendly guy.

And one more thing about Kyungsoo is that he is oblivious to some things.

Baekhyun starts telling him about it that one day.

“I don’t like this Sonho guy, Kyungsoo.”

He looks up from his books. They are settled in the library, doing research for their own assignment. Baekhyun is no longer holding onto his pen and his face looks so serious.

“What?”

“That Sonho guy, your new friend. I don’t like him.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Why do you say that?”

“He has this look that says bad idea. Can you not hang around him? I don’t want something bad to happen to you.”

Baekhyun is known as quite a good _fortune teller_. He can tell whether some people have good intention. Well, even though he got it right in fifteen times out of twenty times, Kyungsoo just reassures him with a smile.

“He is friendly, Baekhyun. There is nothing you should worry about.”

Baekhyun chews on his lip. “I just don’t feel good about him. There is this look in his eyes whenever he is looking at you.”

Kyungsoo smiles in amusement. “Baekhyun, I think you have been reading too much novels.”

“Kyungsoo, I’m being serious here!”

“I know. Thanks for worrying, but I can take care of myself, Baekhyun. I’m a big boy. Do you forget who stood up for you and broke all those bones of people for years?” Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows.

Baekhyun’s lips twitch into a smile. “Promise me you will be careful and never let your guard down?”

“I promise. Look, I think you should worry about how that girl is staring at your boyfriend.”

Baekhyun has never spun his head this quickly and he swears he can hear the cracking sounds.

“Eyes off of my boyfriend, bitch!”

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but to be very careful after his conversation with Baekhyun. He starts to notice every single thing that Sonho does. Like where he puts his hands or how he is being so touchy.

Sure, Baekhyun is touchy and does a lot of skin ships, but every touch is friendly and innocent. While Sonho... He can’t even put him into the same category.

Sonho is still a friendly guy and it’s fun hanging out with him. Kyungsoo finds him as a very good distraction whenever he sees Jongin being with his groupie of girls.

“Hey, hang out with me tonight? I want to visit this new restaurant but no one’s available tonight and I hope you could accompany me there. I heard the _bulgogi_ is to die for.” Sonho proposes, smiling so brightly and who is Kyungsoo to refuse such a friendly offer?

“Sure. What time?”

“I’ll text you, okay? Make sure you come because I don’t want to have my dinner alone! See you, Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo waves bye at him before he spins on his heels to walk away.

A few meters from where he is, he can find Jongin sitting on a bench with his groupie, but he is not even paying attention to them. He is staring at Kyungsoo with a deep look.

Kyungsoo gulps before he gives him a stiff nod and walks away. If Jongin wants space, he will give him. It’s the only right thing to do though.

 

***

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, let’s do a movie night today!” Baekhyun shrieks into the phone and he draws the device away from his ear.

“I can’t. I have a plan tonight already.”

“What plan?”

“Sonho asked me to accompany him for dinner. Apparently, he wanted to try the new restaurant with nice _bulgogi_ dish.”He explains.

Baekhyun goes silent for a second before he says, “Don’t go.”

“I can’t. I promised him already.” Kyungsoo pours himself a glass of water.

“Kyungsoo, you won’t believe me but I don’t feel good about this.” Baekhyun’s tone is wary and Kyungsoo should really take him seriously this time but he is a guy of his words and he can’t possible go around breaking promises.

“I will be careful. Don’t worry, Baekhyun. And besides, it’s only for a dinner, no more, no less.”

He can hear Baekhyun’s distressed sigh. “I’m so fucking worried, you short twat.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Stop worrying about me! Worry about yourself.”

Baekhyun grunts from the other line. “Make sure you tell me anywhere you go with him! I don’t trust him.”

“Anywhere I go? Seriously, Baekhyun?” He asks to confirm.

“Yes. Anywhere.” Baekhyun says firmly. Kyungsoo sighs in amusement. “Okay, okay.”

“And remember the secret words we barely use nowadays?” Baekhyun pipes in again. Kyungsoo laughs at the mention of that. They came up with that idea during middle school when he thought that he couldn’t be with Baekhyun for all the time.

“Yes, of course I do. You mean to tell me to use those words as well?”

Baekhyun says a stern yes. “Remember those words, Kyungsoo. I mean it. If he ever does something weird, text me and I will go there to punch him on his gut.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “I don’t think you can punch anything with your small hand, Baekhyun.”

“Okay, sure. I will bring Chanyeol with me. No big deal.”

They say bye and Kyungsoo puts his phone down. Baekhyun is being too paranoid. Kyungsoo should be able to protect himself. Baekhyun is being a good friend and he appreciates it but maybe he should lay back a bit so Kyungsoo could find someone that doesn’t have to get a murder threat from Baekhyun.

He hears the front door slams open and Kyungsoo stays rigid in his room. It must be Jongin. They haven’t talked in so long. He kind of misses Jongin and his awkward gestures but it’s not his choice to suddenly drift apart so he can do nothing about it.

Jongin’s footsteps come closer and Kyungsoo holds his breathe. He can hear the guy walks closer on each passing second, before the footsteps stop for a moment. Call him delusional, but he feels that Jongin is right in front of his door. He is not sure whether it’s true or not, but he stands up from his bed and makes his way to the door.

Kyungsoo reaches for the door handle, stopping when his hand is only a centimeter away from the metal. What would he do if he opens the door? Talk to Jongin? Hit him for being so distant? Act like nothing happen? Ignore him? Or- wait, what if Jongin is not even there?

He contemplates for quite a long time and he can hear some deep breathes just behind the door, before the footsteps start again and heading further away from his door.

Kyungsoo sighs and goes back to his bed, regretting about why he didn’t open the door any sooner.

 

 

***

 

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo! Over here!” Sonho calls for him. Kyungsoo smiles and jogs towards him.

“Did you wait for long? Sorry, I got carried away with my nap.” Kyungsoo admits, smiling in guilt. Sonho laughs, waving his hand. “It’s okay! Come on! I’m hungry already.”

He drapes an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, acting as if they are the best buddies ever. Kyungsoo tries to seek for some kind of intention from the guy but he acts like it’s nothing and starts chatting away. Kyungsoo decides that it’s still okay as long as it’s still appropriate. He thinks he might start to become paranoid, all because of Baekhyun.

They get into a new Korean traditional restaurant. Sonho can’t shut his mouth about how hungry and excited he is about the famous _bulgogi_ and Kyungsoo laughs, nodding his head to his every word.

“Wow, would you look at that, Kyungsoo,” Sonho says, staring at a big portion of _bulgogi_ on the other guest’s table. Hell, indeed it looks so delicious.

“I can’t wait.” Kyungsoo says in between his laughs.

They eat and chat, Sonho is mostly the talking one. Kyungsoo just nods and laughs to whatever he is saying. Sure, spending time with a new friend is nice and all, but Kyungsoo starts to miss Baekhyun and Chanyeol sucking faces and also Jongin who is awkward in everything he does.

“Do you even listen to me?” Sonho asks, eyebrows furrowed while sporting a fake look of anger. Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. Got distracted.”

“Am I boring? Should we go somewhere else?” Sonho suggests, motioning to their already empty plates. Kyungsoo glances at his phone, looking at the time. It’s still quite early and he doesn’t have a class tomorrow so maybe it’s okay to go out for a bit more?

“Sure. Do you have any place?”

Sonho’s eyes twinkle. “Of course. I’m sure you will like it.”

They stand up and pay before leaving the restaurant. Sonho doesn’t really tell where they are going and Kyungsoo just silently follows after him. Turns out that they are heading to a _noraebang_ and he flips his phone out to text Baekhyun about his where being.

_Noraebang now._

_Where is it?_

_I’m not sure. I’ve never been to this area._

_What’s your mood now?_

_Still penguin._

“Kyungsoo? Come on.” Sonho pulls his arm closer as they get into the place. Typical university students to go eat and spend their time to sing their hearts out. Kyungsoo gets into the assigned room they pay for and Sonho goes for a microphone already.

“Are you going to sing, Kyungsoo?” He asks. Kyungsoo waves him, “You can go first.”

Sonho goes to sing rock songs, screaming his throat and Kyungsoo is left laughing loudly on the seat. He grabs onto the bottle of water, sipping down because of laughing too much. Sonho doesn’t seem to care for his throat because the guy chugs down his beer and continues to sing like his life depends on it.

Baekhyun’s text comes again. Describe the place to me.

It’s beside some kind of accessories shop. There is also a hotel just across the building.

Where is it? I don’t know that place. Are you okay?

Baekhyun, you are acting like my mom now. I’m alright, don’t worry.

I will look for the place. Wait.

“Kyungsoo, it’s time for you to sing!” Sonho says into the microphone, a bit drunken. He takes the offer of another microphone and starts choosing for a random song. Kyungsoo admits he feels a bit exhausted now that his stomach is full with delicious food. All he wants to do is to sleep his fatigue away, but Sonho looks like he is having fun and he can’t possible break his bubble.

Kyungsoo sings a few lines, swaying to the melody. He can feel Sonho just right behind him, but he seriously doesn’t expect the guy to press so close to his back. Kyungsoo looks back, finding Sonho being so close that he can smell the beer in his breath.

“You are too close, buddy.” Kyungsoo forces a smile.

Sonho doesn’t seem to listen to him as he brings his hands up and clutches Kyungsoo on his hips.

“Hey-”

The guy starts running his hands along his waist and Kyungsoo thinks he knows where this is heading. Sonho starts rutting his crotch on his bottom and with a hiss, Kyungsoo elbows him on his guy. As the guy doubles over, Kyungsoo grabs his phone in a hurry.

_Cucumber_

Sonho gets up and clutches onto his shoulder. “Come on~ let’s have fun, Kyungsoo! You have nice ass! Let me tap that ass, babe.”

Kyungsoo grunts and pushes the guy away. He doesn’t need this. When he feels a hand creeps onto his zipper, Kyungsoo knees the guy on his junk. Sonho groans in pain and Kyungsoo decides that the party is over. He grabs his phone and wallet and walks out of the place.

He doesn’t realize that he is trembling. Sure, he had dealt with bullying when he was younger, but it’s the first time that someone is so openly touching him in a public place so he is kind of shaken up. His phone rings, the ringtone is so loud that Kyungsoo winces.

“Kyungsoo! Are you okay?”

“I- I think so- I don’t know- w-where is this—” He blabbers, clutching onto his coat to stop his trembling. He looks around, trying to remember the way he came before but he can’t remember anything.

“Baekhyun, where—”

Long arms wrap around him from behind, enveloping him in a tight hug. Kyungsoo stills, thinking that it could be Sonho or some other pervert guy and he is ready to elbow whoever it is, but he can hear the tired panting by his ear.

“I’m here. It’s okay now.” The guy says, clutching him tight.

Kyungsoo ignores Baekhyun’s screams from the other line and he spins around.

“Jongin,” he calls in relief, heaving a deep sigh. Jongin pulls him into a hug and for once, Kyungsoo becomes selfish as he clutches onto the guy. He is still partly shaken up and shocked over the incident, and he needs some kind of consolation.

“It’s okay. I got you now, Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispers against his hair, kissing his head afterwards. Kyungsoo is too distracted to even realize it.

“Let’s just go home.” Jongin says, patting his back. Kyungsoo nods and lets the guy leads him out of the area.

 

 

***

 

 

_“Hello?” Jongin answers to the call, not even looking who it is._

_“Jongin, don’t hang up, please.” Baekhyun’s voice is pleading. Jongin sits up straight from his bed._

_“Baekhyun? What’s wrong?”_

_“I know I told you to fuck off but I need your help. It’s Kyungsoo. Please,”_

_“What’s with Kyungsoo?” He gets up from his bed, heading towards his roommate’s room and true, he can’t find him._

_“He is currently out with some guy and I don’t trust him,” Baekhyun says and Jongin is already halfway locking his place, ready to run anytime soon._

_Baekhyun continues, “They are in a noraebang but I don’t know where the fuck it is- wait I got a text-”_

_Jongin waits silently, feeling a bit worried._

_“Fuck, Jongin, please find him! He is in trouble! I will send you the description of the place he told me and I will look as well!” Baekhyun sounds frantic and Jongin is panicking as well. The guy hangs up and the text comes up almost immediately._

_Jongin knows this place. He came there about a week ago. He starts running towards the place._

_Whoever touches Kyungsoo or even hurts him, he won’t forgive them. No one touches Kyungsoo and gets away with it. Jongin won’t let anything happen to him._

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo sits on the couch, slowly calming down from the initial shock. Jongin joins him after giving him a cup of warm tea.

“Are you feeling okay now?” He asks silently in which Kyungsoo answers with a small nod.

Jongin says nothing for quite a while, giving him a time to recover from the shock. Kyungsoo ponders what had just happened and why he is back home now. So, Sonho was drunk and he almost forced himself on Kyungsoo. He kneed the guy on his crotch and he ran away, almost getting lost but by some miracles, Jongin found him.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo says softly, suddenly reminded that he hasn’t said any gratitude to the guy.

Jongin gives him a stiff now. Well, this is the first time they are being in less than a meter around each other after s long.

“Did he... do something to you?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo gives him a glance. “No, he didn’t. I kicked his junk away.”

Jongin gives him a half smile at his answer.

“I was curious on how you were there.” Kyungsoo admits slowly. Jongin looks up at him from his half drank tea.

“Baekhyun told me to find you. He said you were out with some guy.”

“Oh.” He mutters, slowly remembers that he hasn’t told anything to Baekhyun. He reaches for his phone, planning to tell his best friend but Jongin cuts him off with, “I told him that you are safe now. It’s okay.”

Kyungsoo puts his phone back onto the coffee table and nods his head.

It’s silence again. It should be awkward but strangely it’s not. It’s just tensed; between the two of them.

“I’m sorry that you had to find me.” Kyungsoo says after he finishes his tea, placing the cup on the table. He can see Jongin snaps his head up from the corner of his eye but he decides to ignore it.

“Why are you being sorry?” Jongin asks, head tilted aside.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “It wasted your precious time,” he doesn’t mean to let it out like that but it sounds as a mock, “since you are, you know, so busy with your many girlfriends.”

Jongin rubs his face. “Look,” he starts, yet Kyungsoo doesn’t let him continue.

“I’m sorry for bothering you, Jongin. But I’m not sorry that I’m actually gay and I’m just feeling guilty that you have to deal with it.”

“What?”

“You don’t like gays, I understand.” Kyungsoo gazes into his eyes sharply. Yes, after making some conclusions from all Jongin’s acts, he comes to one.

“You know, you could have just told me that you are a homophobic. You don’t have to be so distant all so suddenly. I know that it must be uncomfortable to hang out with gay guy.” Kyungsoo shrugs, putting on the facade that he is not hurt by his own words. Thinking that Jongin hates him is hurting him a lot since he has come up to like Jongin so much.

“Uh. I’m-”

“It was from our last talk, wasn’t it? You were disgusted by the story about me dating guys, weren’t you? Well, you know what? You should be happy because I will be moving out.”

Kyungsoo starts looking for a new place to stay. This place is nice and comfortable, but he can’t handle being in a cold war and getting silent treatment from a roommate that he likes so much. He starts to question himself about why he is so easy to fall for someone. And also why Jongin is so likeable.

“M-Move out?” Jongin stutters in surprise. The news surprises him, of course.

“Yeah. Move out of here so you can have the place all for yourself again without having to live with a gay guy. Thanks for letting me stay for a while, Jongin, I appreciate it.”

There. Kyungsoo thinks he has talked enough.

“No, wait! Don’t move out!” Jongin grabs onto his wrist, stopping him.

Kyungsoo blinks at him. “Why? Isn’t it good for you?”

“No, please. Please don’t move out! Stay here. With me.” Jongin is literally begging, eyes pleading sadly. Kyungsoo sighs, actually annoyed that Jongin is so hard to read.

“You tell me why I shouldn’t move out when it’s clear that you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you! Kyungsoo, I don’t hate you!” Jongin makes some weird gestures with his hands. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes on him.

“Really?”

Jongin nods strongly. Kyungsoo sighs, ruffling his own hair.

“You know what? I’m tired of this, Jongin. I’m gay and I like you more than a friend should do. I like you so much but you are so hard to guess.” He mutters sternly. Screw that Jongin hates him and everything; he will get over with this topic and leave and just be done.

The look in Jongin’s face is shocked and all. Kyungsoo ignores him as he goes along with what he has to say.

“I like you. You are nice and likeable. You are awkward when you can be, but you are cute when you laugh. It’s nicer that you are my roommate and you are kind enough to let me stay under your roof, but you start to act like a jerk. You ignore me and Baekhyun and Chanyeol, because you hate the thought of living and hanging out with a gay guy.”

He huffs, feeling actually annoyed for the first time towards Jongin. He has to admit that Jongin’s surprised face is kind of cute and he would have gush over it if he is not so annoyed at him. He flicks his fingers in front of the shocked guy’s face.

“I’m gay and I like you. I’m moving out and let’s get over it. Done.” He says, spinning around to leave the guy alone.

Except that Jongin has another plan which consists of pulling Kyungsoo by his wrist and trapping him in between his long arms.

“Oh my God. You like me? For real?” Jongin is asking into his face. Kyungsoo has to crane his neck back because the guy is being way too close to his personal space. He tries to step away but Jongin won’t let him.

“You are being too close, buddy.”

Jongin ignores him. “You like me? Okay, sorry, but I’m too excited now.” He says, his eyes still wide in surprise.

Kyungsoo cocks his head. “And why are you excited?”

The guy looks guilty. “I like you too- wait, it shouldn’t come out this way.” He admits softly, glancing away.

“What the fuck?” Kyungsoo shrieks, unable to trust his ears. Did Jongin just say that he liked him too or did he imagine everything?

Jongin heaves a deep sigh. “I’ll be honest now. I’m freaking out because I can’t admit I like you. I’m stupid, right?” He tries to curl a guilty smile up but upon seeing the serious look in Kyungsoo’s eyes, he drops the attempt and goes to stare down on his feet again.

“You what? Tell me everything, now.” Kyungsoo demands. He has enough of Jongin being a moody guy. He doesn’t sign up to deal with this shit.

Jongin chews on his lip. “I… couldn’t accept that I might be gay. Or bi. Or- I don’t know, I’m just so confused. And I might have hurt you in anyway.”

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes. “So you are saying that you might be gay but you are in denial?”

The guy looks up, his eyes telling sorry. “I- I have never gone out with a guy before! And, and also… uh, I… witnessed a bullying during my first year of middle school. I mean, um, my close friend was bullied because he was gay.” He whispers softly.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo calls, not expecting this at all.

“No, let me finish this,” Jongin mutters, “and uh, I didn’t do anything to help him. I let the boys picked on him and bullied him so bad. I should have stood up for him as his close friend, right? I just… couldn’t. I was just scared. I _am_ scared. What would people say about me being weird? I shouldn’t even find a guy attractive. Boys should only like girls, right?”

“That’s not the point, but are you trying to lie to yourself?” Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow.

Jongin chews on his lip again and Kyungsoo pries the flesh from the abuse. The guy looks up.

“I just… can’t believe that I… found you attractive from the very first time we met. I couldn’t shake you out of my mind and I just… I don’t know what to do. I tried to just stay as friends with you, but I know that feelings don’t lie. I’m actually very scared and I don’t know what I’m talking about right now.”

Kyungsoo laughs at him. He pats the guy on his shoulder. “You are cute when you panic, Jongin.”

Jongin cracks a small smile. “I hung out with Baekhyun and Chanyeol all the time and I heard about some people talking bad things about them. I just… can’t imagine them saying bad things about you or me, too.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “You little kid. Come here.” He pulls Jongin into a hug. Jongin is actually surprised that Kyungsoo would want to hug him to console him. He had just spilled a certain dark past of his life (where he didn’t even stand up for his close friend from bullying) and the guy even consoles him.

“It’s normal to be scared. I know that feeling too, even though I’ve never admitted it. But being gay is not a weird thing, Jongin. We are no different from the others. We just prefer dick over pussy and,” he stops when he feels Jongin chuckles. He hits the guy on the back of his head, ignoring Jongin’s yelp before he continues, “and it’s not a wrong thing that we fall in love.”

 _It’s not a wrong thing that we fall in love._ Jongin curls into Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“It’s okay?” He mumbles into his shirt. Kyungsoo nods. “It’s okay. Be confident about who you are and don’t ever hide. Don’t live as someone else, Jongin. Be yourself.”

Jongin brings his hands up to clutch onto Kyungsoo’s shirt. “Okay.”

“Okay? Be yourself, hm? Promise me.” Kyungsoo’s voice is soft and Jongin feels weirdly calm. He wonders how much control Kyungsoo has over his life.

“Okay.” He smiles, feeling so light after letting everything go.

“Now,” Kyungsoo leans back from the hug. Jongin almost whines at the lost of warmth, but he stills at the smirk on Kyungsoo’s face.

“You were saying you like me?” Kyungsoo grins. Jongin feels his cheeks burn. “K-Kyungsoo!”

The guy laughs loudly at his face. “I should have known it! You were always so awkward around me! And don’t think that I have never caught you staring at my ass, you dork!” He slaps Jongin on his shoulder.

Jongin purses his lips, actually pouting. Is Kyungsoo really laughing at him?

Kyungsoo smiles, grabbing a firm hold over his cheeks before pulling him down to peck his lips. Jongin’s breathe hitches in surprise, still feeling the tingling sensation over his mouth even after Kyungsoo has leaned back.

“Stop pouting. You make me want to kiss you.” He winks. He freaking winks at him!

Jongin grunts in embarrassment, before he holds onto Kyungsoo on his hips and pulls him closer for a proper kiss. Kyungsoo smiles against his mouth, fingers creeping to slip in between his locks.

Oh, is this what he has been holding himself back from? Those sweet and fluffy lips? Damn, Jongin is so stupid, isn’t he?

“Mmh,” Kyungsoo nips onto his bottom lip, actually opening his mouth to lick at the seam. The gesture makes Jongin loses his mind and he also loses his balance. They tumble back onto the couch, Kyungsoo slipping naturally into his lap. The guy navigates his head to the angle he desires and who is Jongin to refuse him?

Their tongues meet so naturally that Jongin finds himself moaning in delight. He clutches onto Kyungsoo’s hips, stilling the guy in his lap while they battle with their tongue in.

“It’s nice that this actually happens,” Kyungsoo mutters when they part to breathe, yet Jongin surges forward to eat his lips again.

It’s the pent up frustration that makes them being so hungry for each other. Jongin feels so stupid for holding back for so long.

“I was so fucking worried when Baekhyun told me about you,” Jongin mutters lowly, closing his eyes when Kyungsoo starts trailing kisses along his jaw and neck.

“Mmh? Why’s that?”

“I was scared that I might be late. And- fuck, Kyungsoo!” He wails when the guy grinds down on him. He fondles the guy’s bottom, touching the flesh over the rough surface of the jeans.

Kyungsoo chuckles against his neck. “You were worried about me? That’s so sweet, Jongin.” He nips on his earlobe. Jongin moans out.

He brings the guy’s face to his again, sucking onto his lips roughly. “Don’t tease me.” He whines. Kyungsoo laughs against his chin, licking on his stubbles. Jongin grunts at his teasing. He slips his hands to the back pockets of Kyungsoo’s jeans, digging his fingers into his flesh.

Kyungsoo moans softly against his neck, jutting his bottom out for more. Jongin is this close to flip the guy beneath him and to have his way with him, but a ring somewhere stops them abruptly.

Jongin grunts, his mouth is red and swollen from all Kyungsoo’s vigorous sucking. Kyungsoo laughs at him, climbing down his lap to fetch on the ringing phone.

“Kyungsoo! Are you okay? Where are you? Do you need me there? Where is Jongin? Are you with him? Is he—”

“Wow, Baekhyun. Once at time.” Kyungsoo muses into the phone, laughing at his best friend’s antics.

“You okay? Where are you?” Baekhyun demands, ignoring him.

“I’m home. With Jongin. We are fine.”

“Hear that, babe? They are fine! Calm down a bit, will you?” He can hear Chanyeol’s voice at the background and Baekhyun shushing him.

“Did that guy do something to you?”

“I’m fine. I kneed his dick.” He laughs before walking back to where Jongin is sulking on the couch. He slips back onto his lap, pecking his cheek. Jongin’s sulking face lights up and he curls his arms around him to pull him closer.

Baekhyun is saying so many things at once and Kyungsoo just nods repeatedly at him. He ends the call when it doesn’t seem to finish anytime soon.

Jongin looks up when Kyungsoo pats his cheeks. “We should sleep. It’s late.”

He nods. “But, Kyungsoo? Can I ask something?”

“Mmh, go on.”

“Are you still mad at me? You won’t move out, right? What are we?” Jongin asks, flailing his hands all over the place. Kyungsoo laughs. “It’s not _something_ , but _some things_.” Jongin looks so panicked.

“I’m not mad at you, at least no longer. Yes, I won’t move out if you want to keep me here. And also… we are boyfriends, only if you want to.”

“I want to!” Jongin shrieks, surprising the both of them. Kyungsoo blinks at him, before he laughs madly, head thrown back.

“Okay, come on, boyfie. Let’s cuddle and sleep.” Kyungsoo winks before he pulls him up from the couch and they race to the bedroom. Jongin pulls the guy into his room and slams the door shut.

 

 

***

 

 

“So,” Baekhyun frowns, pinching the bridge of his nose, “you are together now? Like… _together_?” He puts his two fingers together to demonstrate the question.

Kyungsoo nods eagerly while Jongin sends a shy smile. Baekhyun props his chin on his palm, smirking. “Oh, really now.”

“Yeah. He has the hots for me all this time.” Kyungsoo teases, sporting a smirk just like Baekhyun does.

Jongin puffs his cheeks. “Don’t tease me.” He whines.

Baekhyun makes a face. “I’ve always known that you are gay, Jongin. You are too handsome to be straight. All the handsome guys in the whole world are categorized such as: 1) if not married, or 2) they are gay.”

Chanyeol laughs loudly at the statement, slapping his hand on the table before wincing at the pain. Baekhyun coos at him, pecking his booboos away and Chanyeol’s face lights up in happiness.

“Can we not be like them?” Jongin mutters, elbowing his new boyfriend. Kyungsoo poses as if he is thinking.

“Let’s just hope we don’t.”

 

 

***

 

 

“F-Fuck, Jongin-” Kyungsoo moans, clutching onto his book. Assignment time turns to kissing time as Jongin is being an overly possessive brat.

“Seriously, Jongin, I need to finish this! It’s due tomorrow!” Kyungsoo pushes the guy away, laughing at his pouting face. Jongin whines, “But!”

“No buts! Go out and do something! Do the laundry!”

“Argh, I don’t like doing the laundry!”

“Well, do it! I don’t like it but I still do it!” Kyungsoo pats his bum, pushing him out of his room.

Jongin is pouting at the door. He laughs. “Don’t put your red socks with your white shirt again!” Kyungsoo calls from the room.

He stomps his way to do the laundry.

 

 

***

 

 

“Chop, chop. Stop sucking face, little boys.” Baekhyun walks pass, hitting their head. Jongin groans in pain, feeling Kyungsoo accidentally bites onto his lip from the impact of Baekhyun’s hit.

Kyungsoo coos. “Come here. Let me kiss your booboo away.”

Jongin happily leans closer, waiting for his boyfriend to kiss his lips again but Baekhyun just loves to cock block by pulling onto their head.

“No kissy kissy, kiddies. Class is starting soon!” Baekhyun singsongs.

 

 

***

 

 

Eventually, Jongin is fed up with the amount of cock blocks from Baekhyun, be it purposely or even not purposely. Baekhyun has been doing it for seven times continuously and Jongin hasn’t even gotten a taste of that swell ass owned by his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo loves to tease him with his sliver of skin whenever they are alone, but miraculously, Baekhyun is always ready to cock block.

One fine day, Jongin is this close to explode. He grabs his boyfriend by his arm, dragging him out of the university and ignoring Baekhyun’s warning (and teasing) call. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, instead he just keeps laughing at how impatient Jongin has become.

He slams the door of their apartment close, before slamming Kyungsoo against the wood to steal his lips into a harsh kiss. He swallows his laughter, scooping him up from the floor by hooking his legs around his hips. Kyungsoo complies without any objection.

“It would be better if we take this to bedroom.” Kyungsoo mutters while pulling on Jongin’s lower lip in between his teeth.

Jongin nods, running with his boyfriend in his arms and almost bumping to the coffee table. Kyungsoo laughs loudly, holding tight on him so not to fall down on his butt.

The door is slammed open until the handle hits the wall and might be causing a slight dent but no one could care about it. Jongin is focusing in licking every corner and every nook of his boyfriend’s mouth while pinning him down to the bed. Kyungsoo lifts a leg up, curling it around Jongin’s waist to pull him down.

Jongin moans into his mouth, his breathing coming out harsh. He wants to touch his boyfriend so bad. He really wants it.

“Do it then.” Kyungsoo answers, responding to him who doesn’t realize that he has spoken it out loud. Jongin heaves before he slips his hands under Kyungsoo’s shirt, pulling it over his head and letting the fabric drops to the floor.

White and unblemished skin greets his eyes. His fingers trail along the prominent collarbone down to the heaving chest. Kyungsoo lies there patiently, waiting for him to make a move. Jongin’s fingers move down to circle along one light brown colored nipple and Kyungsoo shifts beneath him.

“Come on,” Kyungsoo calls, his voice hoarse from the lust.

Jongin leans down, peppering kisses all over his chest. He is not sure what to do so he just leaves everything to his instinct. Kyungsoo moans out when his mouth encloses over his nipple.

“Shit- Jongin,” he calls out, pulling onto the guy’s messy locks while Jongin diligently sucks onto the perky button.

Rough hands handle with the jeans and Kyungsoo lifts his hips off of the bed to let the heavy denim be ripped away from him. Jongin moves his palms along the inside of the smooth and thick thighs he has wanted to touch for a long time, squeezing the flesh.

Eventually, he takes so long in running his hands up and down. Kyungsoo grows impatient with him and changes their positions, sitting on top of a surprised Jongin. He smirks and pats a surprised Jongin on his cheek. “I’m gonna take charge. You are taking so long.”

He starts kissing along his neck, enjoying the ragged breathing from Jongin. One by one the buttons of his shirt is out of the hole accompanied with a teasing giggle, before he yanks the shirt down from his shoulder. Kyungsoo drags his lips down from the center of his chest to his tensed stomach, breathing down along the skin.

“Excited much?” He whispers, motioning to the huge bulge in the jeans. Jongin groans, feeling embarrassed at being stared that way. Kyungsoo laughs before he goes to undo the jeans and starts mouthing along the boxers.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Jongin breathes out weakly, feeling himself growing even more excited than ever. He watches Kyungsoo slowly pulls the waistband of his boxers down, revealing the excited cock. Kyungsoo smiles at how much he is leaking. He grabs onto the shaft, flattening his tongue on the base and starts licking up to the tip in a slow drag.

Jongin grunts out, feeling so aroused. He wants to watch but Kyungsoo is being such a tease that he can’t help but to close his eyes to the ministration.

Kyungsoo digs his tongue on the leaking tip, smooching the mushroom head before opening his mouth to put it in. Holy shit, that’s so fucking hot, Jongin thinks. His boyfriend goes down on his cock, mouthing it up and down, hollowing his cheeks, and leaving trails of wet saliva along the shaft. He even goes as far as nuzzling against his pubic hair.

“You are drooling,” Kyungsoo comments after he pulls away, licking on the cock like it’s an ice cream, “and you are big.” He purrs.

Jongin sees Kyungsoo leaning away to fully undress himself, pulling down their boxers before climbing back up to his lap. The guy pecks his lips, smiling.

“How do you want to do this?” He asks. Jongin gulps, fidgeting. “I’ve never done this with a guy and I, uh,” he licks his dry lips, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo nips his jaw, “I can guide you.” He runs his hands along his tensed stomach to ease him down.

Jongin watches his boyfriend turns around, giving him a clear view of his smooth bottom. Kyungsoo even wiggles his hips on his face and the flesh jiggles so deliciously. Jongin squeezes his thigh.

Kyungsoo licks his fingers, wetting them thoroughly before slowly slipping one finger in. Jongin watches in awe, seeing the rim swallowing the finger. His boyfriend is shuddering on top of him and Jongin feels a sudden want. He wants to feel that too.

He pokes the rim with his own finger, slipping it in alongside with Kyungsoo’s own. The guy’s voice cracks at the action and he starts moving his hips on the two digits. Jongin groans at the feeling of such warmth enveloping his finger.

It feels like a year while watching his fingers teasing and rubbing and pumping. Kyungsoo is mewling like a cat in heat, before forcing the fingers out when he can’t hold it back anymore. He turns around again, facing Jongin for once again before dipping down to tangle their lips together. Jongin’s hands come up grip onto his hips as they slot their mouths together.

“Let me ride you,” Kyungsoo whispers lowly while lifting his hips up. Jongin feels rather than sees that Kyungsoo is slowly sitting down on his cock, letting the shaft slips inch by inch until it settles deep inside. It’s so warm, so tight, and so deliciously wrapped around him.

Kyungsoo sighs, his eyes closing while he grinds in a slow pace. Jongin is slowly losing his mind. If this is how it feels to be inside of his boyfriend, then he wouldn’t want to pull out.

He gets a kiss on his lips, sloppy but chaste, waking him up from his dreamy state. Kyungsoo grins at him, propping his palms on his shoulder before he starts riding his cock like a pro. Jongin chokes on his spit. His eyes roll to the back of his skull, his mouth hangs open at the pleasure running all over his body.

“F-Fuck- Kyungsoo!” He gasps when his boyfriend swirls his hips in a circular motion.

Kyungsoo chuckles while panting. He brings himself closer and Jongin greedily pulls him, putting his mouth in good use in marking his boyfriend’s chest. He sucks on the hard nipple, pushing it down with the tip of his tongue.

Kyungsoo’s voice starts to get higher and soon, he is bouncing so fast that Jongin can’t even catch his movement. They can’t even stop making weird noises. He tries to watch the whole scene of Kyungsoo’s cock bobbing up and down from the movement, how his naughty strays of hair are also bobbing continuously on his head, and also how his own cock is disappearing and appearing on every second, got massages by those wet and tight walls.

“Love,” Jongin croaks out the foreign nickname, feeling his head spins from the over pleasuring moment. Kyungsoo opens his eyes at that, his movement slows as he is smiling so beautifully. He leans forward and kisses Jongin on his mouth, tender and sweet and so full of feelings that Jongin can’t help the strangled sound on the back of his throat.

“Love you too.” He whispers softly.

Jongin feels his heart flutters in happiness. Oh yes, he loves his boyfriend. He fucking loves him.

He pushes his boyfriend down, taking charge for once. With a leg thrown on his shoulder and another one pinned down to the bed by the thigh, Jongin starts to have his way with his boyfriend, eliciting nice cries of pleasure. The amount of girlfriends he previously had is enough as training for him. He knows how to pleasure his partner and how to push their buttons. His thighs start to grow numb but their climax is just there, almost near.

Kyungsoo claws on the bed, head thrown back and mouth hanging open. His eyes are dark in lust and pleasure, but still have that conscience that shows Jongin about how much he treasures the intimate time between the two of them and about how much this means for them. Jongin has never done someone in this pace, so unfaltering yet still so intimate and full of feelings. It’s only Kyungsoo, it’s only him who can pull out these new feelings of him.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo calls out, drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth. His breathing comes out in bouncy hitches, cock leaking precum and trailing down to his balls.

Jongin moves his hips forward and backward, unable to stop even when his body screams fatigue. He needs to pleasure his boyfriend, making him sees stars, and bringing him to oblivion.

When Kyungsoo arches his back and screams with the highest tone he could form, he comes in a strong and powerful shoot, dirtying his own chest. Jongin pants heavily, grunting when his boyfriend clamps down tightly around his cock, unforgiving. It takes him a few more frantic thrusts deep before he himself comes, eyes blinded in white and muscles convulsing.

In the midst of climax, Kyungsoo pulls him down, hugging him so tight and so warmly. The guy caresses his damp hair, pressing kisses all over his face.

“I love you, Jonginnie.” He whispers so tenderly that Jongin feels tears forming in his eyes. He lets out a soft laugh, one that shows how much he is happy with the confession and how much he feels so light of being so free without having his fear creeping behind his back.

He nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s neck, feeling soft and turning into a jelly. He hears Kyungsoo’s soft giggles of amusement as the guy clutches him close to his chest. Jongin shifts and presses his ear to his boyfriend’s chest, listening to the slowly steady heartbeats. As the thuds lull him to sleep, Jongin smiles when he hears another ‘ _love you_ ’ from Kyungsoo.

 

 

***

 

 

Jongin holds onto Kyungsoo’s hand, his chin held up high. He can see some girls sending him a look of disgust, while the others simply just stare at him questioningly. Even Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are staring at him in confusion, while Baekhyun is simply grinning as if he wins the lottery.

“Why are you being so possessive?” Kyungsoo asks, motioning to their tightly intertwined fingers. Jongin grins, boyish and happily, before lifting the hand up to kiss the fingers. He can see the slight blush forming on his boyfriend’s cheeks and it seriously drives him so happy that he could scream from the top of the hill.

“Just want to show the world how much you mean to me.”

Kyungsoo sends him an amused smile, as if he doesn’t understand the way he is thinking but it’s okay.

Jongin’s no longer scared. Nothing could stop him from falling in love. It’s not a wrong thing anyway.


End file.
